fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eunosise Robichaux
Eunosise Robichaux (ユーノシセ・ロビチュウ, Yūnoshise Robichau) is a young mage currently in a guild called Reminiscence, wherein she hopes to make new friends and good memories. She is known as the Nymph Princess (王女の仙女, Ōjo no sen'nyo) and Nymphette (性感少女, Seikan shōjo) due to the nature of her magic, Nymph Summoning Magic, the aliases being a reference to her common use of Nature Dress. She has graduated from the well known Koma Inu's Institute of Magical Arts as the top of her class, under the mentorship of Arthur Moshiyoto, who taught her the finesses of Spirit Summoning Magic, as she specialized in Nymph Summoning Magic. The two have ever since been on friendly terms, and she hinted to have a little crush on her mentor. Appearance Eunosise is a slim, slender woman with a toned, athletic, but at the same time a well-endowed body of slightly greater than average height. She has long, snow-white hair, which when provided with the right lighting will make each strand of it look strangely translucent. The hair cascades down to her backside, while freely falling down in front of her face, appearing rather unkempt. It's that special type of hair that doesn't really knot-up and gives the vibe of constantly being brushed and well-taken care of; regardless of what the harsh reality might be. The strands falling onto her face only play the role of a highlighter to her captivating irises and her delicately structured face. Her visage is actually an extremely surprising feature of her, as it vivifies the most subtle of expressions. It is a lively, intelligent face, of a woman with a full, sensuous mouth and sparkling eyes that change colour depending on her mood. Her skin runs the gamut from a translucent white to a deep rose, depending on whether she is angry, tired or excited. Someone had once told her, "Honestly, child, sometimes I don't recognize you. You've got all the colours of the wind in you." Eunosise has a few notable scars on various parts of her body, usually afflicted in different spans of time in her long and twisted career as a mage. The most prominent among them would be across her right eye though, as it runs deep in a vertical way; cutting across from above her eyebrow, right up to mid-cheek. However, she's prone to hide this scar by using a white flower, a lily, to be precise, and pinning it to her hair in such a way that it covers her right eye completely. Other scars range from a few on her wrists and legs, as well as a greater concentration on her back. Even though she can be seen wearing every kind of clothing out there, Eunosise's typical outfit in a mission is usually the same. It's a revealing cross between a dress and a top that leaves her midriff completely open and has its ends tugging down to the lowest parts of her thighs. At the point just below her breasts, the cloth is held in place by a black ribbon- a ribbon made of the same clothing as the hairpiece that sits above her crown. Her back is covered by a white cloak, that rests majorly on her left shoulder and is held securely in place by a belt with a massive, but intricately ornate metal buckle. Eunosise dons a white stocking going up to her bicep on both of her hands. Beneath, the woman wears white stilettos and long, white socks that reach just below her knees. For other occasions, her wardrobe is limited to clothing that consists of nothing but white and hints of red. The clothing is usually expensive and of fine quality, focusing on letting the woman be comfortable in her skin. History Personality Eunosise is a woman focused on making the world a better place... For herself. Her primary goal is to find out the meaning of life. What is her purpose? How can she best serve her Guild in this life? She is an idealist and a perfectionist, who drives herself hard in her quest for achieving the goals she has identified for herself. Eunosise is highly intuitive about people. She relies heavily on her intuitions to guide her and uses the discoveries to constantly search for value in life. She is on a continuous mission to find the truth and meaning in underlying things. Every encounter and every piece of knowledge gained gets sifted through her value system and is evaluated to see if it has any potential to help her define or refine her own path in life. The goal at the end of the path is always the same - to change the world. Generally thoughtful and considerate, Eunosise is a good listener and can put people at ease. In fact, she enjoys listening to people, regardless if she actually likes those people or not. To put in short, it's just an attempt to know more about the person on the other end. Although she may be reserved in expressing emotion, she can at least pretend to have a very deep well of caring for some and that she is genuinely interested in understanding people. This sincerity is sensed by others, making Eunosise a valued friend and confidante. If she desires, the young woman can be quite warm to the people she knows well. Albeit, this will rarely ever happen in reality; for most of the times, her aim is to simply get her job done. So, if acting as a friend helps her to get what she desires, then the woman won't hesitate in the slightest bit. Eunosise does not prefer verbal conflict and goes to great lengths to avoid it. If she must face it, she will always approach it from the perspective of her feelings. In conflict situations, Eunosise places little importance on who is right and who is wrong. She focuses on the way that the conflict makes her feel, and indeed doesn't really care whether or not she's right. She doesn't want to feel bad. This trait sometimes makes her appear irrational and illogical in conflict situations that need her to use a lot of words rather than power itself. This is solely due to the fact that when speaking in a conflict, there's no way she can keep her emotions aside and the woman really doesn't run well with emotions and feelings. So, she lives by a formula that keeps her away from verbal conflicts. In her opinion, it's better to settle the scores with power alone. On the other hand, she makes a very good mediator and is typically good at solving other people's conflicts, because she intuitively understands people's perspectives. Just a pep-in-the-step for someone who observes and loves to understand people as much as possible. Eunosise is flexible and laid-back until one of her values is violated. In the face of her value system being threatened, she can become an aggressive defender, fighting passionately for her cause. When she has adopted a project or job which she's interested in, it usually becomes a cause for her. Although she's not a highly detail-oriented individual, she will cover every possible detail with determination and vigour when working for her cause. When it comes to the mundane details of life maintenance, Eunosise is typically completely unaware of such things. She might go for long periods without noticing a stain on the carpet, but carefully and meticulously brushes a speck of dust off of her favourite book Eunosise is comfortable in dealing with hard facts and logic. She tends to not focus on her feelings and the human condition makes it easy for her to deal with impersonal judgment. She completely understands and believes in the validity of an impersonal judgment, which makes her naturally rather effective at using it. Eunosise will generally go with impersonal analysis and is capable of being quite logical. Under stress, it's not uncommon for the woman to calmly hold a stance in the middle of the battleground and let the facts shift slowly through her mind, while she simply chooses to defend her body at that point of time. Eunosise has very high standards and is more or less of a perfectionist. Consequently, she is usually hard on herself and doesn't give enough credit. She might have problems working on a project in a group because her standards are likely to be higher than other members of the group. In group situations, she may have a control problem. Eunosise seriously needs to work on balancing her high ideals with the requirements of everyday living. Without resolving this conflict, she'll never be happy with herself and may become confused and paralyzed about what to do with her life. She is at her very best in situations where she's working for personal goals and in which she just needs to use hard logic and not mix up a lot of emotions with it. Conclusively, a Eunosise who functions in her well-developed sides can accomplish great and wonderful things, which she will rarely give herself credit for. Synopsis TBA Abilities Ways of Combat Excellent Swords(wo)man: Physical Capabilities Superb Speed and Agility: Great Stamina: Remarkable Durability and Endurance: Mental Capabilities Superb Intellect: Vast Knowledge: Master Tactician, Strategist, and Analyst: Magical Capabilities Superb Ethernano Control: Master Magic Sensor: Above-Average Magical Reserves: Magic Nymph Summoning Magic Nymph Summoning Magic (自然妖 精 魔法, Shizen Yōsei Mahō lit. Calling Forth the Fairies of Nature) is a Holder Magic that can be observed as a subspecies of Spirit Summoning Magic, meaning that it also falls under the category of Spatial Magic, furthermore is commonly associated with Elemental Magic, which allows Eunosise to summon Spirits of Nature, commonly dubbed as Nymphs, by opening their gates through the use of Nymph Summoning Gems. These gems can be separated by two methods, the first one being based on their nature domain, the other being of their strength, commonly referred to as Legendarity, or simply Ranks. A Nymph Summoning Magician is noted by how many contracts they have, each gem counting as one. Nymphs '(妖精, ''Yōsei lit. Fairy of Nature) are a brand of Summoning Spirits who reside in their own separate universe, commonly dubbed the Nymph Spirit World. Nymph Spirit Mages, such as Eunosise herself, are able to summon forth Nymphs through the usage of Nymph Summoning Magic. Nymphs are rather potent fighters, as they are, to a certain degree, proficient in using Magic and are rather skilled in non-magic oriented battles, using a variety of weapons, or only their fists. All Nymphs have some similarities but are all quite unique. The appearance of a Nymph is stunning to the utmost. Their faces are warm and pleasant and inviting. Their skin is smooth and flawless (bearing in mind that one ought not to count the potential for freckles as flaws, of course). Body types trend from lithe and lean, to fit and firm, to voluptuous and full-figured. There is no possibility for underweight or overweight body type within their species. Hair colour may range anywhere within the color spectrum, though tones most commonly fall within the human range (at least among territories where humans are the most common species). Likewise, hair length and texture may vary. And skin colour may be any shade of complexion that is possible in nature (though, again, they trend more toward those matching other nearby humanoid species). If and/or when they wear clothes, Nymphs seem to favour lighter attire; anything that doesn't hinder their travels through the wilderness. This often results in a light tunic or a thin gown, and simple sandals. Hair may be tied up, depending on how long it is. A Nymph treats the various parts of nature with deeper appreciation and respect than do most sentient species for their own friends, relatives and other loved ones. They treat the trees, the rocks, the clouds and all other landforms as valuable and worthy of care. All animals are beloved family, instead of brutes or mere pets. Every insect has its place, every bird belongs, every fish is beautiful and every crawling, climbing, creeping thing is necessary. They understand the importance of every part of nature, and they delight in it. No change in weather is seen by them as unfortunate, because it is the power of their parents and siblings and cousins at work. Even natural disasters have their place, to cast aside the old, and make way for the new. If they mourn loss, it is often the loss of animal lives, such as in fires, but rarely for human life, and never at all do they see nature's work as bad or wrong. First off, all Nymphs are immortal, and can only be killed if they were forced to reside in the mortal realm for too long. Their strength is corresponding to their summoner's, allowing the two to progress together. Every Spirit that can be summoned via this magic is a girl, more often than not young and very attractive, their beauty rivalling that of Eunosise's. All Nymphs, regardless of their nature domain or rank, are extremely skilled in Charm Magic and Love Magic and have some mastery over Transformation, most often allowing them to change either their physical appearance in order to please to someone's taste or to transform into an animal representing their rank and domain. Any Nymph Summoning Magician is able to summon a '''Fayette (小さな妖精, Chīsana yōse''i), commonly dubbed as Pixie, a small, ethereal, pink glowing fairy that has no defined element and can be used for a variety of purposes. They have both offensive and defensive capabilities. Fayettes can be used to communicate messages to others across vast distances or used to create a psychic rapport that's nearly unbreakable. When used offensively, they can cause extreme mental pain by burrowing into the brains of others. When a Nymph Summoning Magician receives a gem and opens its Elemental Gate for the first time, they have to set up a contract with the respective Spirit. This contract consists of asking the Nymph which days it can be summoned by its contractor. This simple agreement leads to a dedicated and serious bond between the Nymph and summoner. However, under certain circumstances, i.e. during battle, and a Nymph is summoned for the first time, the making of a contract may be suspended on a later date. Contracts can be broken if the Magician gets arrested, releases the Nymph by themselves, or dies. When a Nymph Summoning Magician summons a Nymph, it appears directly next to them, as that's where the gates to the Nymph Spirit World had been opened. It's impossible to summon spirits elsewhere. The Nymphs must also abide by certain rules enforced by the Divine Nymph Goddesses, Flora and Fauna. The only rule that has been introduced so far is that a Nymph may not directly or indirectly kill its summoner under any circumstances. When the Gates are closed, it is required from both the summoner and the Nymph to agree upon the gate's closure. However, Nymphs' gates can also be "forced closed" in battle, which means they can be forced back into the Nymphs Spirit World by the summoner's will, though not every Nymph Summoning Magician is capable of doing such a feat. Nature Spirits also have different categories of sorts that fall under the basic summoning conditions from their owner. It also seems that if the Nature Spirit is strong enough, they can employ their own Magic to stay in the mortal realm, if/when the contract is not in action. The strength of the Nymphs is affected by the Magical strength of their summoner. *'Summon''' (召喚, Shōkan): The most basic spell derived from this magic, this technique allows a Nymph Summoning Mage to summon forth Nymphs from another dimension by using the Gems of the Gates. Upon summoning Nymphs, the gems begin to float in front of their owner, radiating a colour corresponding to the Nymph's natural domain. In a matter of milliseconds, a golden Magic Seal is formed, serving as a portal that connects the Nymph Spirit World with Earth Land, out of which numerous golden orbs are released. All of this happens so fast that it may look as if the gem itself were emitting the orbs. Out of the said orbs, the respective nymph is formed. Nymphs can aid the magicians in battle, do chores for them, or even just play with them. However, the magician has to follow the contract they have with the spirit and can summon them only on certain days; although, if the bond between the magician is strong enough, the contract can be temporarily dissolved. **'Multiple Summons' (複数召喚, Fukusū Shōkan): Summoning more than one Nymph uses up a lot of the summoner's Magic ability which may cause death. However, Eunosise has demonstrated the ability to summon forth up to seven lower-ranked Nymphs without fainting. Considering the fact that Eunosise is capable of this feat, it provides her great flexibility as she is able to combine the strength and abilities of her nymphs for more powerful attacks and combinations. **'Enhanced Summon' (強化召喚, Kyōka Shōkan, ''lit. Improved Summoning Process''): A special summoning technique known to just a few of the Nymph Spirit Mages; Enhanced Summon allows a Nymph Summoning Magician to pour a small portion of their magic into the gem upon the regular summoning ritual, thus empowering the said spirit to a great extent. As a result, the gem itself would begin to glow brighter than usually This empowerment usually manifests itself in form of a physical empowerment, most likely giving the respective spirit an armour of some sort or even a weapon. It has to be noted that most of the spirit who don't usually appear in a humanoid form will get it with the help of this technique. Additionally, it's important to state that this technique doesn't interrupt the Double Gate Opening, allowing Eunosise to power up certain spirits to the strength equal to one of an average S-Class mage's, but rarely chooses to do so, relying on the variety of spirits rather than an extremely powerful one. **'Double Gate Opening' (二重召喚, Nijū Shōkan lit. The Second Opening of the Cracked Gate): As the name suggests, this technique allows Eunosise to open an already existing gate for the second time in order to manipulate the existing gate's properties, or better said, this technique allows Eunosise to alter the modifications of summoned spirit to a limited extent. In order to access such a feat, she must first get a verbal or mental agreement of the spirit that is about to get a boost. If the said spirit were to deny the alternation for any possible reason, the energy used for the second opening goes to waste. This modification usually manifests itself in form of a weapon or armour, that is, on a physical level. However, on several occasions, the modification happened on a physiological level, purifying the spirit and pulling them from a trance they were in. On extremely rare occasions, the modification manifested in form of rejuvenation, that is, it instantly healed the spirit from all injuries, as if they were just summoned. It should be mentioned that a gate can be opened for the second time only once during the spirit's continuance on Earth Land. **'Spell-Summon' (技術-召喚, Gijutsu Shōkan): A Nymph Summoning Magician may be able to summon forth a specific spell or technique used by the nymph of their choice. By channelling a small portion of their magical energy via the gem itself, Eunosise connects with the respective spirit on a mental level and asks for their assistance, naming the preferred technique she would like to utilize. As a response, the spirit performs the required spell and releases it through the minorly cracked gate, big enough for the energy to burst out. This ability grants Eunosise more choices in battle while running on low magical power. The summoned attack can then be freely moved telekinetically by the Nymph Summoning Gem used for its conjuring, allowing Eunosise to use the attacks as makeshift shields or even battering rams. **'Self-Summon (Unnamed)': A technique that doesn't really belong to Eunosise, but the author felt the urge to write it down with the other; Some nymphs have been shown capable of summoning themselves into Earth Land without any summoning technique, using their own magical resources to do such. These summons can be classified as a temporary contract dissolvent due to the bending of the rules enforced by the Divine Nymph Goddesses. When Eunosise finds himself in danger (that he may not even be aware of), he unknowingly sends a signal to the spirit(s) whom he has the strongest bond with. The spirit then uses their own energy to crack a gate and enable them to pass through it and assist Eunosise. The spirits are limited to how much they can actually reside in the Earth Land based on their magical capacities and will be immediately sent to the Nymph Summoning World if (fatally) wounded. **'Regressed Summon' (退縮召喚, Taishuku Shōkan lit. Miniature Gate Opening): Regressed Summoning technique, as the name suggests, allows Eunosise summon a miniature, chibi-like version of the respective spirit. The whole summoning process is identical as if Eunosise were summoning the respective spirit through the original process. A spirit in this form is, however, deprived of techniques such as Enhanced Summon and Double Gate Opening. As a return, their existing telepathic abilities are augmented to an extent where the spirit is capable of communicating with mages other than Eunosise freely. The spirit keeps all of their abilities, although they are corresponsive size. In addition, while in this state, every spirit is granted the ability to levitate, as well as to enter a willow-o'-the-wisp shape, the colour of which is corresponsive to the spirit's nature. *'Force Gate Closure' (フォース•ゲート閉鎖, Fōsu gēto klōsa): Eunosise is able to force the gate of a Nature Spirit to close against their will, forcing them to return to the Nymph Spirit World. Such skill would come in useful if one of her Nymphs had been taken over by the foe through various means and was forced to attack him, allowing Eunosise to remove them from battle without actually harming them. For a Nymph Summoning Magician, obtaining this ability seems to be a remarkable feat. *'Tum Peccet! (unnamed)': A Latin proverb that can be translated as Then let her sin!; Tum Peccet! is a technique distinct and unique to Eunosise which allows her to summon all nine of her Muses with a simple chant "Oh Great Sisters, I call upon you, the Great Protectresses of Fine Arts, Come Forward! Tum Peccet!". Rather than calling forth each of the Muses, she simply uses this mnemotechnic verse in order to invoke the power of Nine Sisters. Their respective gems start glowing and circulating Eunosise, creating a protective dome while doing so, until finally all nine of the Muses come forward, encircling Eunosise who is still secured in a spherical golden dome which can only be destroyed once all nine of the muses are defeated. *'Crystalline '(結晶, Kesshō): Crystalline is a simple, yet useful spell which allows Eunosise to pour a small amount of her own magical energy into a nymph summoning gem, and as a result, the gem will start to levitate around her and allow her to gain a holder variant of any magic the respective nymph wields. This powerful, yet simple technique can be used for twenty minutes until the crystal needs to be recharged, as it draws energy from Nymphaion for the spells, but from Eunosise to stay active. Eunosise can wield up to ten gems at the same time, allowing her to succesfully master ten magics, alongside her already existing ones. *'Fayette' (小さな妖精, Chīsana yōse''i): **'Fairy''' (妖精, Y''ōse''i)' *'Nymph's Kiss''' (仙女の接吻, Sennyo no seppun): Nymph's Kiss is a simple technique revolving around... *'Nymph's Blessing' (仙女の祝福, Sen'nyo no shukufuku): empowerment *'Monolith' (一枚岩, Ichimaiiwa): Monolith is a technique which allows Eunosise to alternatively use her gems; Eunosise channels her own energy throughout the gem, converting ethernano coating the gem into natural energy that starts to accumulate around it. The said energy starts to expand, allowing the gem to freely levitate several feet off the ground before finally turning into a large solid megalith that resembles both, the said gem and its respective spirit. The Monolith's height peaks at a metre and a half. The golden statue then starts to release its own energy, forming a large Magic Seal at its base, approximately fifty meters wide. The said seal then releases energy around the whole area, scanning everything in its vicinity. The monolith begins to determine which of the people in its radius are deemed as enemies and bolts them with several magic rays of their respected magic choice. Eunosise can alter their size; the smaller they are, the bigger their radius' become. The smaller statues are commonly dubbed as Wards '(病棟, ''Byōtō lit. Magic Detectors), as they can also be used as magic sensors. The maximum amount of the statues that can be active at the same time is five. *'''Flower (花, Hana): Flower is one of the more complicated Nymph Summoning Magic techniques distinct to the Eunosise, as it doesn't necessarily involve only the mage and the spirit, it may also be performed on a third person. This technique is classified as a support spell, and as such revolves around focusing upon the mage's allies, supporting them by significantly boosting their capabilities. By pointing a Nymph Summoning Gem towards their desired target, Eunosise is capable of partially opening the nymph's gate within the said mage, temporarily giving them the nymph's attributes. The previous will manifest itself as a small flower behind the mage's ear, the colour of which corresponds to the gem's type, hence the name. In this state, the user and the mage who cast the spell develop a telepathic bond, allowing them to communicate amongst each other in secrecy. The said jewel disappears upon the gate's closure, alongside the gained attributes. While the spirit is in this state, it cannot be summoned, otherwise, the jewel will crack, permanently stripping the boosted mage of their newly-found power. **'Flower Crown' (花かんむり, Hana kan muri): A variation of Flower, Flower Crown, as the name implies, is an advanced version of Flower. After forming the first flower on the ally's hair, Eunosise proceeds and creates more flowers, forming some sort of crown on their head. While in this state, their abilities and statistics are obviously extremely boosted, possibly to the extent where their enhanced magical energy rivals a Wizard Saint. Additionally, as the ally's and spirits' magical energy synchronizes, the said ally won't be pinpointable by other mages, due to their energy mixture. *'Flores' (フロア, Furoa): By pointing any type of a nymph summoning gem towards the desired target, Eunosise is able to fire up an enormous amount of Natural Energy shaped like a laser-beam at her desired target. The ray of energy is said to have a high destructive capacity, being able to pierce through most types of metals and even create holes in walls. The colour of the beam varies from the colour of the gem, a turquoise one producing a turquoise ray, golden one producing a golden ray etc. Upon firing the laser, Eunosise can also manipulate the distance it goes to, as well as move the gem around, making this a highly versatile technique. The said laser was powerful enough to counter a Dragon Slayer's Roar at its peak. *'Antheai' '(アンタイ, ''Antai): By pointing any type of a nymph summoning gem up in the sky, Eunosise is able to release an enormous amount of Natural Energy that glows golden and surges around her, hardening as it reaches a state of a perfect sphere that keeps orbiting around Eunosise, deflecting most of the magic-based attacks heading for her and her allies. The shield can easily be broken by sheer power and any type of physical damage, such as hitting a wall or getting slashed by a sword. Unless destroyed, this creation will orbit around Eunosise until she commands it to dissipate. The said barrier can withstand enormous amounts of damage, up to nine-thousand MPF points. *'''Moonglade (月隙間, Tsuki sukima): healing *'Lily's Blade' (ユリの刃, Yuri no ha): A technique created by Eunosise herself, this is considered to be one of the few spells not involving nymphs, both directly or indirectly. The only requirement for this spell is a gem, regardless of what kind, though Eunosise prefers to use one of the Musai Gems, mainly due aesthetic purposes. By simply moving her hand forwards while holding a gem in it, Eunosise is able to fire a wave of pure natural energy from the Nymphaion. This ability does not require great skill and thus doesn't consume much energy, making it a highly desirable skill. The wave itself is shaped like a sphere and is constantly spinning, additionally increasing its already high speed. So far, Eunosise has demonstrated the ability to fire more than one Lilly's Blade, making this a highly versatile ability. The colour of the wave depends on the colour of the gem, thus turquoise keys will produce turquoise energy, golden will produce golden ones etc. Upon colliding with the target, the sphere will combust, creating a massive explosion, powerful enough to break down a large thick wall. *'Nature Dress' (ニジェールドレス, Nijēru Doresu): Nature Dress is a Nymph Summoning Magic Spell in which the user incorporates the power of a Nymph into their body by placing the gem of the Nymph in question on their chest. The power manifests itself in the form of a wardrobe change (similar to Requip), in this case in the form of a dress centred around the Nymph in question's own wardrobe. Also, the user, by adopting the powers and appearance of the Nymph they choose, also adopts a portion of their powers, being able to make use of their Magic. This adoption of power, however, is not limited solely to the Spirit's Magic, but also includes their Magic Power itself, which allows the user to make use of spells of their own that may require more than one person due to the tremendous amount of Magic Power required to cast it. The user can summon the Nymph whose dress they are wearing. **'Star Robe' (ニジェーのローブ, 'Nijēru'' no rōbu''): Nature Robe is a technique that has derived from Nature Dress and it allows a Nymph Summoning Magician to conjure up a special suit, or a dress, around themselves in a manner similar to the Nature Dress spell, but without tapping into their Magic prowess, that is, without receiving the powers of a spirit they have previously chosen. A rather useless technique when it comes to duelling, Nature Robe presents a perfect technique for a quick complete attire change in unexpected getaways or infiltration-like missions. *'Nymphaion' (ニンファエウム, Ninfueumu lit. The Shrine of Nature Goddesses): ultimate all summon **'Fountain' (噴水, Funsui lit. The Spring of Nymphs): ultimate all heal List of Eunosise's summons *'Okeanid '(オケニド, Okenido): water *'Naiad '(ナイアド, Naiado): ice *'Hydriad '(ヒドリアド, Hidoriado): water *'Pege '(ぺージ, Pe ̄ji): earth, stone *'Dryad '(ドライアド, Doraiado): earth *'Hamadryad '(ハマドリッド, Hamadoriddo): wood *'Melia '(メリア, Meria): honey *'Melissa '(メリッサ, Merissa): honey *'Oreias '(オレアード, Oreādo): rock *'Epimeleia '(エピメリア, Epimeria): heal *'Sylphis '(シルフィス, Shirufisu): air/wind *'Nephele '(ネペレー, Neperē): cloud *'Aura '(オーラ, Ōra): light *'Anthousa '(アントゥサ, Antousa): flower *'Hesperid '(ヘスペリッド, Hesuperiddo): gold *'Asteria '(アステリア, Asuteria): heavenly body *'Halia '(ハリア, Haria): space *'Nereid '(ネイリッド, Neiriddo): water *'Lampad '(ランプド, Ranpuddo): fire *'Mainad '(メインアド, Meinaddo): wine/pleasure/plant *'Pleiad '(プリーアド, Purīado): star *'Hyad '(ハイアット, Haiatto): cosmic *'Orphne '(オーフン, Ōfun): dark *'Heliad '(ヘリアーデ, Heriāde): sun/light *'Calypso '(カリプソ, Karipuso): ~ *'Echo '(エコー, Ekō): copy *'Daphne '(ダフネ, Dafune): plant *'Thalia '(タリア, Taria): something happy *'Urania '(ウラニア, Urania) heavenly body/celestial spirit *'Melpomene '(メルポメン, Merupomenu): sword/mask *'Polyhymnia '(ポリュムニアー, Porimunia): cheer/song *'Erato '(エラート, Erāto): charm/love *'Clio '(クリオ, Kurio): historia/scroll *'Caliopa '(カリファ, Kariopa): writing//letter *'Euterpe '(ユーテル, Yūterpu): hypno/music *'Terpsichore '(テルプチコア, Tepuchikoa): body restriction Equipment Sorbonne '( ソルボンヌ, ''Sorubon'nu): Sorbonne is, as the name literally goes, a type of lily and is very commonly seen adoring Eunosise's right eye - thus completely hiding it from other people's view. It is pinned neatly to the bangs of her hair and is used by the white-haired woman to hide the deep scar that runs vertically over her eye. The flower can, of course, be detached when necessary; but this leaves Aedre's scar vulnerable to the world's curiosity regarding its origin. This flower originates from Caelum and lacks all apparent properties of wilting and such. It is of magical nature and has its colour ranging from acolyte-white to a deep shade of pink, and such visual swings can happen due to unknown and arbitrary reasons. The region of its pistil ranges from shades of bright yellow to a sunny orange. The flower is just a wee bit bigger in size that Eunosise's eye, thus covering it properly. Sorbonne has a unique ability; it passively collects ethernano from Eunosise's surroundings, storing it within its petals, allowing her to release it and absorb it all at once, giving her extra energy during her fight or simply allowing her to heal some injuries. *'''Rejuvenation (若返り, Wakagaeri): Armour of Artemis (月女神の鎧, Tsuki megami no yoroi, ''lit. Divine Protection of the Moon Goddess''): An armour that is actually an extension of Eunosise's normal outfit; one that will only show up if Eunosise's wishes its help in a battle. Once the woman summons the armour with her thoughts alone, a swirl of red aura encompasses her body, at whose disappearance, she is left with the brilliant metallic armour covering the most crucial parts of her body; if you exclude the head and neck. The metal used to make the armour is some special kind of celestial steel, that seems heavy at first glance, but is actually light as a feather. Thus, it does not compromise on Eunosise's speed or movement at all. Another interesting bit about the armour is that instead of chainmail protecting the gaps in the armour, there is the presence of thick, Dragon-scales; which is directly related to the origin of the armour. While it is summoned in battle to assist Eunosise, her gauntlets fuse into the armour and form the massive, metallic-region of her hands. The protruding bits of metal near the fists is retractable at will and can smoothly mould in place of the gauntlets, thus leaving Eunosise's fist covered by a thick metal layer. When called out, the metal-bit is pretty sharp and can be used to dig the ground, make some grievous cuts on the enemy and even break down huge rocks It is quite the flexible armour and does not compromise Eunosise's speed or nimbleness in any way. It stays in the form of her normal clothes, and can be called upon whenever necessary; thus allowing Eunosise to not trade her safety for style or vice versa. *'Reflection' (反射, Hansha): Nymph Summoning Gems Quotes ''"Towers are just crumbling at the sight of my beauty!". ''(after successfully breaking and escaping from a castle) ''"Dying now leaves me beautiful forever!" ''(after taunting her enemies) ''"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful, just be mad that you're not!" ''(taunting her enemies) ''"One kiss from me will make you forget why we're even fighting!" ''(taunting her enemies) ''"Some say beauty is a curse, I say it's all about how you use it!" ''(taunting her enemies) Trivia *Eunosise is my first character, if you have any suggestions, critiques or such, feel free to either comment on here or leave a message on my talk-page. *Her first name is Greek of origin, while her last name is French; a reference to the creator's credentials. *I am still looking for a guild she could join, I'll take on almost any offer. Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Swordsman Category:Genius-Level Intellect Category:Nymph Summoning Mage Category:Summoner Category:K.I.M.A Category:KIMA Student Category:Former Sabertooth Member Category:Reminiscence Member Category:Reminiscence Category:Former S-Class Mage